wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darkmoon Faire (old)
Darkmoon Faire is a traveling fair that showcases the weird and the extraordinary. Often spotted in Elwynn Forest and Mulgore. =Introduction= thumb|The Darkmoon Faire A gathering of the exotic from around the world and beyond, Silas Darkmoon has brought together the Darkmoon Faire as a celebration of the wondrous and mysterious found in Azeroth. While the Faire spends most of its time in parts unknown, they do stop from time to time in Mulgore and Elwynn Forest. When the faire is on its way, barkers will stop by Orgrimmar and Ironforge to announce its arrival. For reliable, updated info, see The Goblin Workshop's Darkmoon Faire page. =Description= The Darkmoon Faire is an event that appears in the game (starting in version 1.6). Starting on the first Friday of each even-numbered month, the Faire sets up in a field in Elwynn Forest (south of Goldshire); on the first Friday of odd-numbered months, it sets up in Mulgore at the base of Thunder Bluff. Setup takes the carnies three days, and the Faire officially starts early that Monday at 4:00 AM server time. Once it is complete, the Faire will remain there for one week. The following month it will appear in the opposite location. Heralds in Ironforge and Orgrimmar will announce the arrival of the Faire. The Faire itself is neutral and can be visited by players of either faction regardless of which location it is at. However on a PvP server, while it is in the other faction's area you will be flagged PvP-enabled, so be cautious. Enemy players will be able to attack you anytime, if you are PvP-enabled. * Many exotic vendors travel with Silas Darkmoon, offering adventurers hard-to-find items from the far corners of Azeroth. * Players can earn tickets by gathering trade goods for Darkmoon Faire's vendors, which can then be turned in for items and special equipment. * Strange sets of cards have been broken up and scattered across Azeroth. Players who are lucky enough to collect a complete set of these cards can turn them in at the faire to receive epic items. * Cheap booze. * Enjoy the opportunity to destroy your friends and foes in small, Dwarven made Tonks with special abilities such as Land mine, Flame Thrower, Machine Gun, and Mana Shield ((New as of 1.10)) * Shoot yourself off with the Darkmoon Cannon! (New as of 1.9) (The Darkmoon Faire is inspired by the real-world Renaissance Faires.) See also: * Darkmoon Cards * Darkmoon Faire Guide (Goblin Workshop) * Darkmoon Faire: Epics and Cards post in the General Discussion forum. * Darkmoon Faire Guide at Book of Warcraft = Vendors and other NPCs = The faire has some vendors and some special NPCs. NPCs * Silas Darkmoon (a fancifully dressed gnome), proprietor * Gelvas Grimegate * Sayge (see Sayge's Fortunes) * Professor Thaddeus Paleo * Chronos * Burth Bodyguard of Silas * Flik * Flik's Frog * Jubjub (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) * Kerri Hicks * Lhara * Maxima Blastenheimer * Selina Dourman * Stamp Thunderhorn * Sylannia * Rinling * Yebb Neblegear * Morja (Involved in the quest to get Jubling) = About Darkmoon Faire Tickets = You can earn Darkmoon Faire Tickets by doing repeatable quests (see table below). When you have enough tickets, they can be turned in for rewards! (see "rewards", below). You can earn tickets by turning in animal parts and some tradeskill goods. These are repeatable quests, but as your faction with Darkmoon Faire increases, you are no longer able to turn in the lesser ones. *Tickets ARE soulbound -- you cannot trade them. *There are no turn in quests for enchanting, alchemy, herbalism, or tailoring. *As of 1.9, you CAN turn in the highest level turnin items even if you do not have that profession (Rugged Armor Kits, Thorium Widgets, Dense Grinding Stones). *Repeatable quests become unavailable when you start gaining reputation with Darkmoon Faire Rewards There are two epic necklaces, and a handful of lesser rewards that you can earn. For example: 5 Tickets *Darkmoon Flower *Minor Darkmoon Prize *Sample Prize: ** Shimmering Trousers of the Owl (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=5873) 10 Tickets *Last Months Mutton (?) *One-Hand Mace (?) 12 Tickets * Lesser Darkmoon Prize * Requires Level 30 :"Guaranteed to contain an item of value!" * Sample prize: ** Large Knapsack (http://www.thottbot.com/?i=8045) ** Misc level 31-35 green items 40 Tickets * Greater Darkmoon Prize * Requires Level 45 :"Guaranteed to contain an item of value!" Turning in 40 tickets for the Greater Darkmoon Prize will typically give you 1 - 2 Uncommon (Green) items. Depending on your level, these may or may not be of any use, but they can be sold at the Auction House for extra cash. *Sample Prizes: ** Mystical Belt of the Owl ** Traveler's Backpack ** Stardust Band ** Blesswind Hammer of the Tiger ** Pattern: Frostweave Robe 50 Tickets * Darkmoon Storage Box * Last Year's Mutton 1200 Tickets *Orb of the Darkmoon *Amulet of the Darkmoon ---- For the full list of Rewards (Prizes), see Thottbot or Goblin Workshop. ---- = About Darkmoon Cards = There are 4 decks: Warlords, Beasts, Elementals and Portals. When all 8 cards for each deck are collected, they form a complete deck, which may be returned to The Darkmoon Faire for an epic trinket. * Warlords Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Heroism - Equip: Sometimes heals bearer of 120 to 180 damage when damaging an enemy in melee. * Beasts Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon - Equip: 2% chance on a successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. * Elementals Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Maelstrom - Equip: Chance to strike your melee target with lightning for 200 to 300 Nature damage. * Portals Deck --> Darkmoon Card: Twisting Nether - Gives the wearer a 10% chance of being able to resurrect with 20% health and mana. All Trinkets require level 60 and bind on pickup. The cards themselves drop from high level mobs of different zones. The Two, Three and Four of each deck drop from various humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Five, Six, Seven and Eight of each deck only drop from elite humanoids and undead of level 50 or so and up. The Aces only drop from specific bosses: * Ace of Warlords - King Gordok, Dire Maul North * Ace of Beasts - The Beast, Upper Blackrock Spire * Ace of Portals - Darkmaster Gandling, Scholomance * Ace of Elementals - Various Elemental Bosses: Lord Incendius, BRD; Hydrospawn, Dire Maul East; The Windreaver, Silithus; Baron Charr, Un'Goro Crater; Princess Tempestria, Winterspring; Avalancion, Azshara (Last four only present during Elemental Invasions) * See Also: Darkmoon Cards = Darkmoon Buffs = Darkmoon Faire buff list for the fortune seeking gnoll, Sayge. You can receive a new buff once every 24 hours (I think?). # "Slay the Man" (+Damage, +Magic Resist, or +Armor) ## +10% Damage ##:1st: Slay the Man ##:2nd: Execute your friend painfully ## +10% Magical Resistance ##:1st: Slay the Man ##:2nd: Exectue your friend painlessly ## +10% Armor ##:1st: Slay the Man ##:2nd: Let your friend go # "Turn him over to liege" (+Spirit, +Intellect, or +Magic Resist) ## +10% Spirit ##:1st: Turn him over to liege ##:2nd: Confront the diplomat ## +10% Intellect ##:1st: Turn him over to liege ##:2nd: Show not so quiet defiance ## +25 Magical Resistance ##:1st: Turn him over to leige ##:2nd: Remain quiet # "Confiscate the corn" (+Stamina, +Strength, or +Agility) ## +10% Stamina ##:1st: Confiscate the corn ##:2nd: Speak against your brother openly ## +10% Strength ##:1st: Confiscate the corn ##:2nd: Help your brother in ## +10% Agility ##:1st: Confiscate the Corn ##:2nd: Keep your brother out without letting him know # "Let him go and have the corn" (+Intellect, +Spirit, or +Armor) ## +10% Intellect ##:1st: Let him go and have the corn ##:2nd: Take credit, keep gold ## +10% Spirit ##:1st: Let him go and have the corn ##:2nd: Take credit, share the gold ## +10% Armor ##:1st: Let him go and have the corn ##:2nd: Let the knight take credit =Tips and Links= * Are you an Night Elf that would like to see the Faire, but you have no idea where Elwynn Forest is, let alone how to get there? See "Travel from Darnassus to Ironforge or Stormwind" on the Travel Guide page! (or here) * Note: Due to a typo on Goblin Workshop, most pages on the internet refer to the first blacksmithing turn-in as "Coarse Weight Stone".... * Note: There are no Wolves in the Badlands unless one comes along with a Hunter but the Coyotes of various types drop the tails. * At higher levels, one of the easiest drops to farm to get Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets is Glowing Scorpid Blood. This has a reasonable drop rate from the various Stonelash Scorpids in Silithus, as well as from Scorpids in Blasted Lands and Burning Steppes. You can turn in 10 Glowing Scorpid Blood for 20 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets, so with a bit of effort and time you can get enough to obtain the prizes you want. * Before you start grinding away attempting to obtain 1200 Darkmoon Faire Prize Tickets so that you can trade them for Amulet of the Darkmoon or Orb of the Darkmoon, keep in mind that by the time you reach level 60 (required by these items) you may already have, or be close to obtaining, something better. While these prizes look good upon initially achieving level 60, they often pale in comparison to other Epic items that can be obtained in the end-game instances. This isn't to say you shouldn't grind to get these items, just that you should be aware that you may not want or need them as much by the time you get them. (Rogues, Hunters, Mages and Warlocks will be VERY hard pressed to find anything better pre-MC/BWL. Even the highest level epic ZG necklaces aren't as good.) Category:Events Category:Faction Category:Added content